


锻炼

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: *开车-假设场景对白-Koji：Fukkaさん不是不喜欢运动吗？Fukka：嗯。Koji：放假也一直呆在家里不是吗？Fukka：也不是啦...有人约我也会出来啦...还会去夹公仔啊...Koji：那为什么Fukkaさん有肌肉？
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 9





	锻炼

说到深泽辰哉会给人什么印象？岩本照这段时间大都在家呆着，这天一早他被门铃吵醒了，签收了一个深泽辰哉的纸箱，打开来一看里面满满的安全套。岩本照着实觉得又好气又好笑，每次和他做爱的时候那个人都好像别别扭扭一个劲儿的害羞，做之前说累做的时候也累做完了还是累，明明自己才是一直在动的那个，那个人连骑乘都要哄好久才愿意。然后现在自己一大早开箱了一整箱安全套，拿手翻了一下种类还不止一种，这是还‘精心挑选’过了？岩本照本来已经拿起手机想要发信息了，但是想想还是算了，他要把这箱东西藏起来！

接下来两天深泽辰哉也没有出门，现在很多节目的录制都取消了也不能出门，对于本来就不爱出门的人来说没有丝毫影响，他就安心的瘫在了沙发上建着自己的无人岛。有男朋友的人就是可以为所欲为，深泽辰哉觉得这样的日子自己过的可是有点太舒服了，总觉得哪里不对，但是好像有没有什么不对，平时自己也不是这样吗？吃着岩本照做的饭，赖着岩本照洗碗收拾，看着岩本照健身比看电视还精彩... 很正常啊，自己平时休息日也是这样的嘛。另一边岩本照则是一直在暗中观察着深泽辰哉，这个人还是像往常一样自在的很呢，看样子是完全忘记自己买了些啥了。 只能自己主动出击了。锻炼是岩本照每日的必修课，即使不去健身房的时候如果早上他醒的早那吃完早餐就会先做一些简单的运动，然后下午的锻炼则会做足全套，而深泽辰哉每次都是躺在沙发上，即使不玩游戏也绝对不会加入他，只是在一边耍嘴皮子，一副不怕死的轻佻样子用言语调戏自己。那今天轮到自己来调戏一下他吧....

下午三点半太阳刚刚好，岩本照摆弄着器材在客厅挥洒汗水，深泽辰哉趴在沙发上翘着腿，目不转睛的盯着手里的switch.

"Fukka?"

"嗯？"

“过来。” 岩本照知道一个深泽辰哉的癖好，他不确定本人有没有自觉，如果自己使用命令句，深泽辰哉一定100%照做一秒都不会犹豫。果然上一秒还在认真钓鱼的人果断放下了游戏机，乖乖走到了岩本照旁边。

“Fukka动一动。”

“欸~~ヤダ！” 一说到锻炼这个人立马就泄气了，下一秒深泽辰哉就想要转身躺回沙发上，但是岩本照才不会放过他。

“站住！为什么？”

“我在休假诶...” 深泽辰哉开启撒娇赖皮模式。

“就算假期也应该好好锻炼啊，不然下次练舞你又软绵绵的。” 岩本照假装一本正经的说道。

“我也不是完全没有锻炼啊！”

“你哪有锻炼？你每次在家就只是看着我锻炼而已好不好...”

“明明就有...!”

"嗯？！"

“... 和你做爱啊...” 深泽辰哉的声音越来越小声，底气也越来越不足，“美国大学说做爱一次等于... 等于慢跑半个小时....” 见岩本照半天不搭理他赶紧又瞥了一眼，发现岩本照并没有黑脸，又理直气壮的说道：“...和你做爱超累的！大概等于两个小时了...”

“哦？真的吗~？”

“干嘛！真的超累啊！”

“我以为你超~喜欢的呢？”

“蛤？！你再说什么奇怪的话啊！?”

岩本照继续笑得眼睛都要没了的样子看着深泽辰哉，看得人心里毛毛的，深泽辰哉就觉得哪里不对，肯定有哪里不对，但是就是想不起来。直到岩本照不知道从哪里摸出一盒没有拆过的安全套，深泽辰哉一瞬间还是没有反应过来只是觉得怎么看着有点眼熟。

“真的这么累的话，那Fukka买了这么一大箱安全套是要用来吹气球吗？”

这一秒深泽辰哉意识到自己完蛋了，到底是为什么会这样一时兴起买了这么多安全套，真的只是好奇心重而且这种东西反正是消耗品迟早要买的，想要这么说的。但是岩本照完全没有给他解释的机会，拿着那盒安全套就靠了过来，把人直接圈在了沙发上，“既然Fukka不想做常规的锻炼，那就来做爱吧，只要Fukka能达到慢跑半个小时的锻炼成果，我身为男朋友牺牲一下也无所谓啦~”

“变态！...” 但是... 好き...

现在几点了？钓鱼大赛到六点呢.... 深泽辰哉看着窗帘外透进来的光，脑子被岩本照吻得迷迷糊糊的，裤子被扯掉的时候心思终于从游戏上被拉走了，不禁红了脸还忍不住想，肯定被看到了吧，自己没有穿底裤...。岩本照熟练的轻轻松松把那条松松垮垮的睡裤扯了下来，他怀疑深泽是不是又穿了自己的裤子，居然还是真空，到底谁才是变态啊？！

“我说啊... Fukka你穿的是我的那条吧...？还真空，Fukka好色啊。”

啊，被发现了。“ダメ？”虽然害羞的不行，可死鸭子嘴硬就是嘴上不肯认输。

“那我要好好努力满足Fukka才行了。”

胸部被蹂躏的时候深泽辰哉不自觉地扭着身子想躲开，下一秒就收到了来自岩本照警告的眼神，于是只能乖乖就范，一只手臂死死的挡着自己的嘴不想让羞耻的声音泄露出来。岩本照自然是不乐意的，他将那条手臂轻轻扯开，把手带到自己的下腹交给它一个新的任务。深泽辰哉只好咬着自己的下嘴唇，嘴唇被折磨的像是要滴出血一般。不过很快断断续续的呻吟还是从嘴里溜了出来，声音的主人想藏也藏不住，只能憋红了眼角眼里泪汪汪的。偏偏岩本照今天注定是不会放过他的，两只手在他身下前后夹攻，手指故意弄出夸张的水渍声，他几度想要开口抱怨，但是想想今天这事也是自己招惹来的，只好又乖乖闭嘴了把抱怨吞回肚子里，渐渐也沉浸在性爱中。

刚开始的时岩本照还是一如往常的体贴，压在深泽辰哉身上的时候还不忘在他腰下塞一个抱枕，可是不一会岩本照就不动了，深泽辰哉觉得疑惑眼睛眯成一条缝看着他，只是一个无意识的小动作媚的不行，有那么一秒岩本照甚至想算了，就这样放过深泽辰哉吧？不过这个念头很快就被打消了，脑海里又浮现出了那一箱各种款式的安全套，还有现在自己正用着的这个...

“Fukka，” 岩本照把自己抽了出来坐到了一旁，“你自己上来，来锻炼...” 深泽辰哉刚开始不愿意的，但是听到‘锻炼’两个字立刻泄气了，感觉今天岩本照是要玩他玩到底了。

深泽懒洋洋的爬起来跨坐在岩本照腿上，面对着他但是半天磨磨蹭蹭，好不容易扶着又硬又烫的阴茎吃进去一点，撑着岩本照的肩膀哼哼唧唧半天就是不肯坐下去。等到岩本照的耐性都被深泽辰哉磨蹭完了，直接两手箍紧了他的窄胯将人按了下去，身上的人立马都缩作一团，手指紧紧的扣住了岩本照肩膀上的肌肉，肠壁也死死的绞住了蛮横插入的凶器一阵抽搐，喘出来的热气伴着呻吟在岩本照耳边炸开，让他差点就失控了。为了让深泽辰哉能放松一点，岩本照重新开始在他胸部做文章，手指死死缠着乳首不放，两颗珠子被折腾得又肿又红，嘴里还不时地哄着深泽辰哉自己动一动。深泽辰哉实在受不了他这样上下挑弄，把他的两只手从自己胸前扯开，与他十指相扣的姿势压制住岩本照，不让他再继续在自己身上点火。可岩本照哪里是这么容易能被他压制住的，平时那些不过是一些小情趣罢了，想要反压制他对于岩本照来说可不是轻而易举的小事？岩本照直接就着十指相扣的姿势将深泽辰哉两只手都反扣在了他身后，深泽辰哉这下可算是使计不成把自己赔了进去。岩本照的手虽然不得空了，但是嘴就开始在他身上到处点火了，引得深泽辰哉浪叫连连，徒劳的扭着身子想要躲闪，只可惜两只手使不上劲儿，整个人还被岩本照固定在了怀了根本无处可逃。因为快感身体不自觉弯曲的身体，反而像是自己把身体往别人嘴边送。下半身自然也没有被放过，深泽辰哉被快感折磨得腰和腿都软了哪里还动的起来，可是只要他停下，岩本照就会从下面狠狠的顶胯，每次都顶到最深还精准的擦过前列腺，把他的眼泪都顶了出来。可惜今天他的眼泪撒娇对岩本照统统都没有用了，为了解救自己已经红肿敏感到不行的乳首，深泽辰哉只好不停的接吻讨好岩本照，不让他的嘴有空闲的时候。岩本照自然知道他的目的，不过也乐意，不然再这样不依不饶深泽辰哉可能真的要爆炸了。

在深泽辰哉的呻吟和求饶中岩本照终于松开了他的手，被快感冲昏了头的人已经分不清到底是自己在动还是岩本照在顶自己了，也无暇顾及他放开的手又在自己身上到处撩拨，只能紧紧的搂着岩本照把哭花了的脸埋在他肩窝里，不用任何慰抚深泽辰哉很快就射了出来，白色的精液还沾染在了那人漂亮的小麦色腹肌上。趁着这波高潮岩本照也放开了顾及猛的一通顶胯，终于结束了这场磨人的性爱。结束之后深泽辰哉像个断了线的傀儡木偶一样趴在了岩本照身上，高潮过后深泽辰哉总是特别粘人喜欢抱着岩本照不撒手，岩本照的手在他背后一下一下的抚摸着帮他顺顺气，两个人都迷恋着旖旎之后的温存。

“Fukka要不要回床上睡一会？” 岩本照看趴在他身上的人两个眼皮一直打架，便柔声问道。

“不要了... 现在睡了怕晚上睡不着了...” 

“晚上要是睡不着了就再做一次。” 

深泽辰哉听到立刻弹了起来，捧着岩本照的脸瞪大了难以置信的眼睛看着他，“等等等等！你骗人的吧！？”，这个人脸上笑眯眯的完全看不出到底是在开玩笑还是认真的这下深泽辰哉慌了...

“呐！照... 照！你开玩笑的是不是？”

“照，ヤダよ！”

“照~~~~~~！?”

岩本照没有回答，依旧笑眯眯的托着深泽辰哉的屁股把整个人抱了起来，往卧室的方向走去。至于晚上的事，就等到晚上再说吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我有粮吃我就不用自己产粮了呜呜呜呜...  
> 就想知道在这里为什么这么多英文的fkiw？？？？？？？？？  
> 我太南了...........


End file.
